parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 15 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part fifteen of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * (Thomas and his friends walk over the bridge to see what was happening) * Spencer: I saw a ghost passing me when I hid in the cottage. You saw it, didn't you? I'm not the only scared one. * Thomas: Yes, what was it? * Spencer: Look behind you! (a shadow appears behind Thomas and his friends, who turn around, and look left and right, but see nothing when the shadow vanishes into the night of the forest) * Thomas: What?! Where? What's going on? Does this madness need to stop? Yes, it does. I'll go with my friends all the way into the Dark Forest to see what the commotion is about. You stay here until we come back. (leaves right away to the forest with his friends following) I'm not scared of ghosts. Now it's your job to say that you're scared. THE HEROES GO ONWARD TOWARD THE FOREST, THEY GASP IN FEAR WHEN A GHOST APPEARS * Earth Star: Pardon me, sir... Would you happen to be Thomas? How do you do, sir? My master wishes to see you. If you would, please call on us at the mansion on the far side of Forever Forest. My master would also like me to add that she has in her possession important news regarding the Star Spirits. Please make haste! We shall await your arrival with a warm welcome. And if you don't come...we'll GET YOU!! BOOO! * Thomas: Yes, sir. We'll go right away. (as they enter the Forest, they walk onward, and find that it's all dark) * Gator: Oh my, Thomas. It's dark. Why is it dark? * Thomas: I don't know, Gator. Maybe they ran out of change at the meeting. * Timothy Q. Mouse: Oh, Thomas. (Dumbo shakes and shivers) * Thomas: Shhh! Listen. Is that noise rattle snakes? * Timothy Q. Mouse: Shhh! Quiet, Dumbo. I think it's stopped now, Thomas. * Thomas: Yes, it has. What has happened? Have you stopped Dumbo from shaking and shivering? * Emily (TT): But why has he stopped? Is it because Dumbo is scared? * Thomas: Not really, Emily. There's nothing to get scared. Look, if we can't see anything, nothing can see us. Now, come on! (the heroes continue onward through the forest until they meet a strange warrior) * Hmm... What do you think you're doing? This is Forever Forest... The path ahead of here is extremely dangerous. Didn't you know what? You'd better continue onward. Um-kay. So that's your story. * Oaklie: Hmm... What do you think you're doing? This is Forever Forest... The path ahead of here is extremely dangerous. Didn't you know that? You'd better go back. SPEAKS WITH HIM AGAIN Oaklie: Um-kay. So that's your story. You're invited to Boo's Mansion. You may pass, then. Listen carefully... If you want to get through this forest, you have to pay really close attention to your surroundings. If you choose the wrong paths, you'll end up at the forest edge before you know it. The areas around the correct paths will always look slightly different from the others. Watch carefully for clues. For example, in this area, take a good look at the inner trees as you walk around. In one of them, you'll spot strange, glowing eyes. The exit near that tree is the path you want to take. These clues will be different in other parts of the forest. Watch the inner forest very, very carefully as you go. AND HIS FRIENDS START TO GO THROUGH THE FOREST, AND SPEAKS WITH A BUB-ULB HE FINDS * Bub-ulb #3: Heey! Hello there! I'm a Bub-ulb from the land called Flower Fields. ...A flower seed? Heh heh hm hmmf... Should I give it to you...? Or shouldn't I? Welllll.... I suppose I'll give it to you. Here you go. GIVES YOU THE MAGICAL SEED * Bub-ulb #3: Please plant it somewhere nice and take extra good care of it. If you plant it somewhere bad and I find out about it, I might place a curse on you... Heh heh ho hm hm hmmf... EVENTUALLY FINDS THE EXIT OF THE FOREST --BOO'S MANSION-- * Timothy Q. Mouse: Phew! Well, it looks like we finally made it out of that spooky forest. Heyyy... Mario... What do you bet that's the mansion that the old Boo was talking about before? GOES THROUGH THE GATE AND EARTH STAR APPEARS * Earth Star: Welcome, sirs and madam! I'm pleased you made it through Forever Forest. My master awaits you in the room highest up in this lovely mansion. Please go to the third floor. There you will hear all the news of the Star Spirits... I'll see you there... ENTERS THE MANSION GOES INTO A ROOM AND OPENS A DRESSER TO RELEASE A LOT OF BOOS Category:UbiSoftFan94